villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great White Sharks
The Shark or Jaws is the titular primary antagonist of the 1975 summer blockbuster Jaws, its three sequels and the franchise. It is the cannibalistic Great White Shark bent on killing prey and eating them, because its hunger drains it too quickly, it cannot stop eating because of its intention to survive in the marine environment. Depiction Each Jaws film showcases a giant Great White Shark (''scientifically called "Carcharodon carcharias"'') in Jaws, Jaws 2, '''Jaws 3-D and Jaws: the Revenge. Each shark is a different shark in every film although the race is the same, and all have a size of about 20 to 30 feet in length. Jaws first appeared in the novel by Peter Benchley before Steven Spielberg adapted it into a motion picture. In the movies the sharks are much larger than the real animal and during the course of the series they show to have a certain amount of intellect. The shark is the playable character in the video games Jaws Unleashed and Jaws: Ultimate Predator. In relation, Jaws is the titular main antagonist in the Jaws franchise. However the Sharks featured in each film, with the exception of Jaws: The Revenge, have names, with the shark in the first film being known as "Bruce", "Brucette" in the second, and "Brucetta", the biggest shark in the franchise at 35 feet long, in the third film. The shark in the fourth installment was dubbed "Vengance" by fans. (So, to be correct, you should not refer to the sharks as, "Jaws", and use their official names.) Sharks *'''Bruce (Jaws) - (25 ft. in length and weighs in at 3 tons.) *'Brucette (Jaws 2)' - (The exact weight and length are unknown, but is implied to be the mate of Bruce in the novel adaptation, and bigger than Bruce.) *'Brucetta (Jaws 3-D)' - (35 ft. long, weight unknown.) *'Vengeance (Jaws: The Revenge)' - (The same length and weight as Bruce, and is supposedly the child of the first two sharks, as said in the novel based on the film.) Victims: Jaws *Chrissie Watkins *Pippit (dog) *Alex Kitner *Ben Gardner *Estuary Lifeguard *Captain B. Quint Jaws 2 * 2 scuba divers *Terry (water skier) *Diane (Indirectly) *Killer Whale *Amity Harbor Patrol helicopter pilot *Marge Jaws 3-D *Shelby Overman *Randy (coral thief) *Ed (coral thief) *Philip Fitzroyce *Fred Jaws: The Revenge *Chief Brody (Indirectly) *Sean Brody *Mrs. Ferguson (banana boat) *Jake (alternate ending) Jaws (Novel) * Matt Hooper * An elderly bather Deaths *'Jaws: ' (Bruce) Chief Brody placed a scuba tank in his mouth and then shot him with a M1 Garand, blowing the shark up. *'Jaws 2: ' (Brucette) Electrocuted by Brody after she bit into a undersea power cable. *'Jaws 3-D: ' '(Brucetta) '''Blown up after Michael Brody pulls the pin of one of Phillip's grenades in his mouth. *'Jaws: The Revenge: ' '(Vengeance) '(alternate endings) Impaled by Jake's boat and bled to death, or impaled by the boat then (unintentionally comedically) blows up. Appearances in other media *The Shark appears in numerous episodes of ''Family Guy. **In the episode, The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz, he stars in Jaws V: Fire Island. **In a DVD exclusive scene in Play It Again, Brian, he eyes Lois and Brian Griffin after they tell Peter there are no sharks in Martha's Vineyard. **In Brian Griffin's House of Payne, Jaws appears in Peter's television series Big Jaws, where he and the other humans team up to fight the antagonist Big Jaws. **He is voiced by Mike Henry (who played one of Peter's best friends Cleveland Brown) in all appearances. He is one of the many anthropomorphic creatures that uses the voice of Bruce, the very flamboyant Southern gay man who was also voiced by Mike Henry. Interestingly, "Bruce" was the name given to the mechanical shark prop used in the making of the film. *In the novel It, Jaws is one of the disguises of Pennywise. *The Shark appeared in the computer game called Fisher Price Pirate Ship. *Jaw from Amagi Brilliant Park is based off of Jaws being virtue of similar name and appearance and even has a Jaws like head when he is on water. Gallery Quint.jpg|Quint after Jaws has finished with him Jaws.jpg Jaws (Family Guy).jpg|Jaws with the voice of the Southern gay man Bruce in Family Guy Jaws the Shark.jpg Jaws The Revenge - Explode.jpg|Jaws gets stabbed by the ship Jaws electrocuted.jpg|Jaws Electorcuted|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcsEHpznZpE jaws4deathcrap10.jpg|Jaws sinks to the bottom of the sea after the explosion Jaws-2.jpg|Jaws gets burned and sinks to the bottom of the sea after the electrocution Jaw.png|Jaw of Amagi Brilliant Park doing a Shout Out of Jaws Philip gets eaten.jpg|Brucetta devours Philip Fitzroyce whole by crushing him inside her mouth. Trivia * Jaws is the only animal character (in fact, the only villain not portrayed by a human) to occupy any slot in the Villains' half of "AFI's 100 Years... Heroes and Villains". * It is unknown why Jaws only attacks humans, especially in the second to fourth films. * In the novelization of Jaws 2 and Jaws 4: The Revenge - which, belonging to minor differences, are in continuity with the book of Benchley, ignoring the events of Jaws 3-D - explains that sharks are all related to each other: the shark's first book would have impregnated one of the second book, and that of the third book would be their son. This particular is not mentioned in the film. It then suggests that the reason why attack the family of Martin Brody would be tied to a voodoo curse hurled by a shaman enemy Brody. This detail does not appear in the film, however, in the film version of the story is a phrase uttered by Michael Brody that references this subplot of the book: "Come on, sharks do not commit murder. Tell me you do not believe in what voodoo." * Brucetta is the only female shark in the Jaws-series. * It is thought that the sharks in the Jaws movies are no ordinary great white sharks rather mutated white sharks. That would make sense for their abnormal size, appearance, strength, and the crave to devour people. Nevertheless confirmed that neither the book nor the movie. Category:Animal Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Amoral Category:True Neutral Category:Male Villains Category:Predator Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Successful Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Teams Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Families Category:Brutes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Villainesses